datplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Infection
It's been four seasons of Total Drama, and the newly introduced cast of Revenge of the Island are celebrating Cameron's victory at Playa Des Losers. When an outbreak occurs, who will be the first to go? What trusts and relationships will form? What strain and conflict will occur? Will anyone survive? Cast *Anne Maria *B *Brick *Cameron *Dakota *Dawn *Jo *Lightning *Mike *Sam *Scott *Staci *Zoey Chapters Chapter One: Outbreak It was a beautiful day, as the sun shun bright over Canada, specifically the Muskoka area. Located somewhere there was a luxurious resort, in which thirteen teenagers were relaxing after a few weeks of strain, pain and torture. Dakota, a blonde, ambitious and beautiful fame seeking teenage girl leaned back on a reclining chair by the beach, slipping on her sunglasses as her paparazzi snapped photographs. "For all of you Dakota fans out there, it's great to be here. This is what I truly deserve, as a bright shining star." She sighed, as she put down her phone and begun to relax with her eyes shutting instantly. Beside her was newly reunited Mike; a Hispanic teenage boy who was considered attractive and goofy, especially with his personalities, and Zoey; an adorable, down-to-Earth yet self conscious readhead. The two lied back on the same chair, as Mike wrapped his long, thin arm around her body, as she blushed. "Oh, Mike. You're too kind..." "Really," Mike smiled, "because I thought the most innocent, sweet, and amazing person on the planet is the one I'm gazing at." Zoey blushed, only for Dakota to get inbetween them. She posed, as if she was on the cat walk in attempt to steal their thunder. "Uh, someone called? Most innocent, sweet, and amazing girl is right here." She flipped her hair for her paparazzi and winked. "Maybe another hook up would be beneficial torwards my stardom repuatation, but I can't upset my little Sam." The fame monger looked over by the clear white pool, in which an overweight, acne infested, nerdy teenager with auburn hair had his legs dipped into the water while playing on his electronic gaming device which was portable. He poked his tongue out up his cheek as he focused on the game, and noticed his girlfriend staring deep into his crusty eyes. He looked over to her, waving, only to accidentally drop his device in the water which zapped him. He was fried on the inside. "Man," he sighed in relief, "hi Dakota, looking hotter than ever." "Aww," Dakota smiled as her cheeks were more red than roses and she felt lighthearted, "you're so adorable. Requiring a huge makeover before I'm seen in public with you, yes, but... I can't express my words for you." Suddenly, she looked back to her paparazzi and posed. Meanwhile, by the bar was three ex-competitiors and rivals, an African-American tool, a rough, tough, buff but heroic cadet, and a cold hearted jockette. Jo, the jockette sipped on her smoothie while she sat on the bar stool with her feet dipped into the shallow water surrounding it. "So, Brick-for-Brains," she took a jab at the cadet, "fashion school? Are you kidding me? And I thought you were some kind of cadet." Brick raised his finger, defensively. "I have my reasons," he folded his arms, "what's it to you, Jo?" "Yeah man," Lightning, the dull African-American athlete agreed, "what kind of dude are ya?" Jo glared, as she rolled her grey eyes. "For the last time," she angrily responded, "I'm not a dude. Did you even graduate from Middle School? I'm so glad this stupid game is over, and you should be ashamed for losing to Iron Lady over there." Lightning stared back at the jockette, whom he had a long running rivalry with throughout the season. "Yo, who needs stupid school, when you've got muscles, sha-wimp. And besides, that game was rigged! Lightning totally should've won over that immunity stealing loser!" The cadet observed the two bickering. "I'm just going to stay out of this," he walked off across the luxurious resort.